The invention relates to a measuring device having a transmitter for measuring a position and/or a rotation speed of a rotatable element.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for fixing a housing of the abovementioned measuring device.
In addition, the invention relates to a machine tool, production machine and/or robot having the abovementioned measuring device.
In addition, the invention relates to a motor or generator having the abovementioned measuring device.
A measuring device for measuring, for example, a position and/or a rotation speed of a shaft of a motor nowadays generally has a transmitter and a housing, which may be present, for example, in the form of a motor cover. In such a customary measuring device, the motor cover is connected permanently and firmly to the transmitter, and the transmitter shaft is connected to the motor shaft by means of a coupling. Since the angular position of the rotary transmitter needs to be aligned in relation to the motor winding and in particular needs to be known (requirement for correct control of the motor), the angular position of the transmitter in relation to, for example, an end frame of the motor is predetermined by a mechanical coding. Since the transmitter in such customary measuring devices is firmly connected to the housing, when installing the measuring device the angular position of the housing and therefore the angular position of the interface connection of the housing is therefore also fixed. However, it is now often desirable for the angular position of the interface connection to be capable of being changed easily and in particular for it to no longer be correlated with the angular position of the transmitter, with the result that, for example, the angular position of the interface connection can be aligned in the direction of, for example, a control assembly in order to optimize the routing of cables between the measuring device and the control assembly and in particular in order to avoid kinks in the cable routing.